


Shadow of the Champion

by Guy_Savage



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: BioWare, Dragon4geDay, Fanfiction, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_Savage/pseuds/Guy_Savage
Summary: When the Inquisitor escaped the Fade, Hawke stayed behind, risking his life so the Inquisitor could flee. However Hawke survived the encounter with the Nightmare. Now he seeks a way out of the Fade. Yet Varric seems to be part of the solution, wether he thinks so or not.





	Shadow of the Champion

Having wrapped up the day's duties Varric decided to turned in for the night. Entering his study and taking a seat at his desk he poured himself a pint of ale from his private reserve to help him wind down. Sometimes it just helps. Its Kirkwall after all. Home, but at times a joke of a home. But still, home. He took a long swig then adjusted himself to be more comfortable as he placed his mug down and grabbed his quill and ink. Something that he has been meaning to write down has been on the back burner of his mind for longer than it should have been. Nagging at him. Looking through scraps of paper somewhat bound together in a makeshift journal, he honed in onto a few pieces he had notes written upon. It had been a very, interesting year. Placing the notes down next to a blank front of a notebook, he readied himself to begin his newest tale. 

"Well, shit… Where the hell do I begin with this?" Varric thought as he hesitated to write in his notebook, surprise, and anguish having etched themselves within newly developing wrinkles upon his forehead. His hand trembled as soon as his recent thought came to pass, compelling him to put the quill down. His mind overcast his eyes as he played out the most recent events that had left a lasting impression upon him. As Viscount, he had to deal with this kind of thing from the view of the public. To suffer in silence. At present, he had no one close to whom he could recount the story. That absence of a comrade was something that, to him was quite odd. There is always someone around, especially for the sake of Kirkwall's Viscount. And because it was Varric. But an odd situation post odd circumstance, as he would know, is a familiar start to a tragedy.

Having leaned back in his chair, Varric closed his eyes to relive the story he was having trouble coming to terms with. A while ago, he served with the Inquisition. Which was full of oddities the world hides from normal people. Not to mention what happened within these vary boundaries of Kirkwall. But Varric had a knack of knowing folks who were beyond normal. As per the Inquisition, he even wrote about it, which was met with mixed criticism. Varric didn’t care, it was to get the story of the Inquisitor, the force that stopped the hell that was unleashed and the purgatory that could have been, out there so everyone could know how extraordinary the man himself was. As well as what he did for the people. Not to mention all the people who came together to help the cause. Which was far more just than many incidents the governing bodies of Thedas tend to throw themselves at. The people had to know, or at least had to have access to that information.

***

It started unlike any other day as the Viscount. The day was the same; typical duties, typical faces always around, typical voices jabbering and the typical troubles that need to be dealt with. Thinking back it was a good thing Aveline was still Captain of the Guard. Something that, deep down, Varric was truly grateful for. Having her around meant that certain problems would handle themselves, so to speak. But the morning of this day, in particular, Varric was experiencing something Dwarves never have: Varric was having a dream. At first, he didn't understand what was going on. The deep green color he saw, mixed with black and yellow… Varric understood that this was just like the Fade when he joined the Inquisitor unintentionally during a campaign for the Grey Wardens. Or against the Grey Wardens, it was kind of both. Though this time he was alone. It felt… real. Like he was actually back in that godforsaken place.

Looking around, however limited it was, it was still as creepy as ever. Shifty, foggy, unsteady. But something was off. Something felt even more imposing than the last time. Varric awoke with a start as soon as his dream presented something of the force that he felt, a voice he could recall as plain as day. That voice is something he will never forget. Though indecipherable this time around. Sweat dripping off of his forehead as he was struck by the shock of what just happened. 'Is this normal for Humans and Elven?' He thought to himself as he forced himself to calm down. His breathing taking on a life of it's own. “Shit! The HELL was THAT?” he let out as his palms met his face, covering his eyes. “Was I there? Was I just imagining?” he continued to speak to his hands as his sweat now found a path to follow. It would have been nice if it happened only once but this was not the case. This happened every few days. Each time showing a little more, but also a little less. Like what the stories say of the Fade; it changes. 

After a few sessions his uncontrolled visions during his slumber it began taking a toll on Varric. Having a noticeable drain to his energy, his enthusiasm. As he pondered whenever he had a free moment, he continued to not understand what was going on. What these visions, these dreams, are. Or why it is happening to him. Nor did he have anyone he could contact in regards to it. He chalked it up to either being physically present within the Fade with the Inquisitor a long while back. Or at least to that Nightmare that was within. The Nightmare. The massive thing that was within the Fade. That thing must have been the imposing entity in his dream. He stopped what he was doing with that sudden revelation. That feeling from his recollection of the creature is the same he felt when being in his dreams. 

The whole thing continued to puzzle him. It lasted until a random correspondence found it's way to his hands. A day where he had been in between dreams his personal messenger brought a letter to his attention. “Sir! Special message exclusively for you!” The messenger said coming to a stop as he handed the letter over. Varric taking the letter and looking it over, pausing in surprise.  
"Daisy?" he fell dumbfounded. The last time they were in contact was when he wrote to tell her that Hawke had perished. Hesitating only briefly, he sent the messenger away as he took a seat at his desk. Opening the letter in a rush, eager to see what she wrote:

'Varric! Something has happened! It's hard to get a fix on it, but I sense Hawke! He may still be alive! When you said Hawke stayed behind in the Fade to get you and whoever you were without safely, I feared the worst. I still don't understand how you got into the Fade in the first place. Being a Dwarf and all. 

I'm sorry, I've lost my point. 

Back to what I was saying, when I start looking around the Fade in my dreams, I can hear him. I almost saw him, but something is odd about the whole thing. Odd enough someone living may still be in the Fade, but something seems to be hunting him, or clinging to him. I can never stay long enough to figure it out for sure. But my old home, my Eluvian, I hope nothing happened to them. I'll be taking a leave from my Clan to attempt contact with Hawke using the Eluvian. I know it is dangerous, it is why I'm writing to you. I would like your help.

-Merrill'

Varric remained still, eyes as open as they could be, his jaw agape. Snapping to, with what he just read he drew a correlation to his own dreams and the Fade. "Was Hawke somehow trying to reach me too? But… how?" he couldn't wrap his head around it. Dwarves aren't supposed to dream. However, there weren't normal things that the Inquisition and himself dealt with. Stepping into the Fade, learning of the future with rampant Red Lyrium and torn sky, Valta and the Titans, the Abyss with Abyssal Dwarves armed with Lyrium infused weapons and armor… It was all too much. But this, this is the cherry to the already luscious cake. 

Rummaging through his paperwork, he withdrew an individual paper, a deed from when he paid for Merrill's home after she left and proceeded to purchase after he returned to Kirkwall. In case she had troubles with her new clan and needed a familiar place to come back to. For a new start, or to hide away for a while. After stashing the letter into his pocket, he wrapped up what daily duties that were still left for him before delegating some of the lesser responsibilities to those he trusts. Well, at least the duties that weren't specifically for him anyways. Grabbing Bianca he then snuck out of the Keep and ventured to Lowtown in order to seek Merrill's old home. 

It has been a while, but Varric found his way to where Merrill had lived. Though coming up on the home itself it hasn't aged well in this setting, being in the Alienage at all. Yet it remained intact. "The Alienage…" he muttered to himself. 'This project is certainly taking time to straighten up.' he thought as he stopped short of the house's door. Producing a key from his pocket he slowly entered the home. Looking to where the outdoors light had touched, he saw that dust had clothed everything, each step he took in dislodged film from the flooring and forced it air born. Not eager to touch anything if he could help it, he continued to look around. For some reason, it felt like a small carve-out in that old Thaig from years back. Though one thing that stood out is an eerie light coming from the corner of the room with a large standing mirror. Approaching, the mirror was certainly casting a dull illumination. Like a twilight, with the light not seeming to be coming from the object itself but glowing off the vicinity.

"This thing looks familiar." Varric spoke to himself as he closed the gap towards the Mirror. "This must be the Eluvian Daisy was talking about. It looks similar to the ones from the Winter Palace.” he continued talking aloud to himself as he paused his approach to the standing object. “Or I guess I should say connected to the Winter Palace." he finished his thought as he resumed his course. Coming just out of reach of the Mirror, he shook his head. "Ahh, Chuckles…" he recalled Solas' role from the Winter Palace. "I hope Daisy knows what she is doing with this thing." thinking aloud as he looked at a distorted reflection of himself from the mirror's face. 

For the next few days, Varric did what he could of his responsibilities while continuing to delegate to those who were becoming accustomed to such responsibilities, before he was free to return to Merrill's home. Waiting for her inside as well as observing the Eluvian. During this time he continued to dream, but nothing fruitful ever came from them. At least compared to what Merrill wrote of, it fell short of anything but the presence of the Nightmare. But there was something else Varric couldn't quite put his finger on. Something, almost human it seemed.

Varric, unsettled as he is of the Nightmare had come somewhat used to sensing it within his dream state. Though it seemed like there was a constant third party involved. No matter how hard he looked around in his dreams, it was always fixed. Almost always some form of autopilot, with some experiences yielding a little more freedom; a little more movement, or a little more area to see. Likewise, the surrounding always seemed just out of reach. Obscured outside anything directly in his sight. Any bit just off in his peripheral just seemed to fade. The fade in the Fade. Varric snickered at the pun. "I don't understand any of this." his mind continued to circle the though since it all began, almost throwing a fit out of frustration. "I hope Daisy shows up soon, or I'll be left alone with this… thing. And that doesn't sound good for anyone." he continued, as he frowned and locked his eyes once again on the reflective surface of the Eluvian.

As he stared into the reflective glow, a creak sounded from behind him. Varric snapped back, arming himself with Bianca and stepping aside into what seemed like a more shadowy angle. Old habits die hard and all. He had been through enough to not face uncertain noises without something of a buffer. Waiting as footsteps came ever closer, revealing a figure peering from this side of the door as it closed. "Varric? Are you here?" a sweet-sounding voice came from the figure.

"Ahem. Daisy?" Varric eased his stance and disarmed Bianca, placing her onto his back.  
"Yes, I've come, like I said I would" she replied as she stepped all the way in, the glow now cast onto her slender form. "This place has kind of gone, hasn’t it?" she asked, looking around at the surrounding. No longer being as familiar as she envisioned.  
"Yeah, upkeep has been absent." Varric gestured her way, meeting her glance.

"Oh, you. I've missed you." she returned, stopping aside of Varric, within reach of the Eluvian.

"Likewise Daisy." he followed her movement until the Eluvian caught his eyes. "But you haven’t missed out on any of the shit I've been involved in the past few years." he snorted, not blinking as his gaze is fixated again on the structure.

"It hasn't been great for me either. But I'll tell you about it another time if you don't mind." she offered, with a glance of her own. It was business time, which is the reason for this reunion. “By the way, thank you for holding onto this place Varric.”

“No problem. We all need a retreat of sorts.” he shrugged, as though he could foresee into her future. Which may not be completely accurate, but after traveling with her, it was for safe measure. "So, what are we doing here Daisy?" he broke the stillness of the room, shifting his weight slightly. 

"This Eluvian is a kind of portal, according to the lore." Merrill answered as she looked over the Mirror and stand. Giving it a cleaning it hasn't had in ages it seemed. 

“Yeah, I've experienced them before. It wasn't a happy event.” he shot as he watched her wipe the structure down.

“So you have experienced them? Ohhh! I'm jealous!” she exclaimed as she stopped her attempt at cleaning. Taking a step back, she paused and gave a sigh. "You said that Hawke stayed behind in the Fade. When I first constructed this, it began with a shard which I cleansed of the Taint but I have yet to figure out how to activate it." reaching behind her she drew a small knife from an enclosure on her staff. "I used Blood Magic to cleanse the Taint, perhaps I could use it to tap into the portal." She looked down at Varric, who showed a disapproving look.

“Did you forget what Blood Magic brought Kirkwall?” he asked, with a noticeable tension in his voice. "Are you sure you want to try that Daisy? There is only the two of us here to handle what could pop out. And something always manages to pop up." he came again as he looked up, not changing his expression. 

"It's for Hawke, I have to try something." she frowned as she looked back up at the Mirror.

"I'm not in disagreement. But Blood Magic and Eluvians… I don't have good experiences with Eluvians. And we BOTH have had hard times with Blood Magic..." he recalling his trip with the Inquisitor during their hunt of Solas and the Qunari. Recalling the encampment of which was used by Elven slaves. Varric bit his lip, holding back that little it of knowledge. 'She doesn't need to know about that.' he thought, releasing his lip, luckily with no blood drawn. “Even Hawke has disdain of the art.” as he played Hawke's reactions to mentions of Blood Magic when he invited him to help the Inquisition within his Mind's Eye. He had become very hostile to the very thought of its use. Then again, who could blame him? Or anyone in Kirkwall for that matter. With what had happened here and all.

“It's a risk, yes.” she spoke softly, knowing it may draw unwanted attention from the people. As well as worry for Varric who is associating with a Blood Magic-user. “But... I have got to try.” a tear formed in the corners of her eyes as she drew the blade across her left hand. Producing a crimson line, pulsating with power. Something so little can amount to something so powerful. She dropped the knife and gestured her hands towards the Eluvian. Her intent invested within her mind as she shifted her hands and posture about. Waves of magical energy emitting from her; a kind of wind. Though it was disturbing all the dust within this place. Clouds erupt as she aimed her hands at the Mirror, a magical projection discharging from her hand and smacking right into Eluvian. The face rippling with waves of light further distorting any possible reflection. 

Sound emerged after the impact with the Mirror, as it cracked and sparked. There was a hum that bounced off of the surrounding walls that felt unsettling. Like this may have been a bad idea, like a carriage overturning. One wants to look away but one cannot. It drew the focus of both as they stepped back from the Mirror. 

“Help me!” came a disembodied voice, as an image began to concentrate in the center of the Mirror's face. A humanoid who seemed like they were heavy in action. Running or something causing parts of their body to blur. Varric and Merrill both stopped their retraction and stared at the Mirror. Wide-eyed, as something seemed to protrude from the Mirror, disturbing the floating dust. 

“Hawke!” Merrill started, as she began her approach. Starring at the image displaying,

“Wait!” Varric grabbed her shoulder to stop her movement. His eyes trying to follow whatever may have come out of the Mirror. Her body stopped moving away, allowing him to grab Bianca again. Shifting his eyes back and forth in an attempt to scan where whatever it is could be. “There is something wrong here, something came out of that blasted thing!” he grunted, turning around to look at other areas of the room. “No wonder these things were hidden away. Nothing good comes from them now.” Aiming down Bianca's sights anticipating that whatever is possibly with them to show itself.

“Merrill?” Hawke's image said again. With a noticeable amount of strain within his voice. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was so close but something is getting in the way.


End file.
